


The second conversation after the camping trip

by litebrite21



Series: That one... [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: (only half), Awkwardness, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Naked Cuddling, bohn and duen are supportive parents, i feel like ram is a very touchy person with people he likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litebrite21/pseuds/litebrite21
Summary: “How have you been?” King asks, just to break the tension a little.“I’m okay. That’s for you,” Ram mumbles, pointing to the small cactus behind King.“It’s cute, thank you,” King says.King thinks about it for a second before reaching out to grab Ram’s hand, running his thumb over the back of it.“I think there’s some stuff I should tell you.” King whispers.OR after two weeks of Ram and King not speaking to each other, Bohn forces them to talk on the phone. Feelings are discussed afterwards.*Can be read alone, but this is part 2 of “That one conversation after the camping trip”*
Relationships: Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: That one... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	The second conversation after the camping trip

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support on the first part of this story, it really means a lot. 500 hits was insane to me and the number is still going up. I wasn’t expecting anyone to read it, let alone enjoy it, so I really, really appreciate it.
> 
> Welcome to part 2. Enjoy!

_It’s not hard to call someone._

_It’s really not hard._

_Not._

_Hard._

_At all._

King keeps repeating this in his head as his thumb hovers over Ram’s phone number. He feels anxiety flood his body every time he gets close to pressing it. After a few minutes, King groans.

“Nope, not happening,” King exclaims, tossing his phone onto the coffee table, sighing in frustration and collapsing onto the back of the couch. His hands reach up to rub his eyes.

“If you don’t, I will,” Bohn threatens, reaching to grab his own phone from his pocket. King scrambles off of the couch to grab his arm.

“Please don’t,” King pleads.

“Bohn,” Duen warns him in a low voice when he walks into the room, sitting in the chair across from King. He has a mom voice. No wonder Bohn is so much nicer now. King hopes that Duen won’t pick up the more awful parts of Bohn’s personality. He doesn’t want two of them.

It’s been two weeks since they got back from their trip, 11 days since Bohn’s conversation with King.

It’s also been two weeks since he started ignoring Ram.

King does everything he can to make sure that they’re not in contact with each other. If Ram sees him on campus, King turns around and runs into a room. King is barely home and spends most of his time with Bohn and Duen, asking for advice. He muted text messages and calls from Ram. On the rare occasion that they do meet, Ram actually tries to start the conversation, but King makes some excuse to get away from him. Ram looks sad every time he does, but King has to ignore it so he can figure things out with them. King tries to act like it doesn’t kill him a little when he does.

He just needs time to think about what he’s going to tell him.

In the present, Bohn looks at Duen and puts his arm back in his lap and King relaxes back onto the couch. Bohn smirks.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Dick,” Duen responds with a laugh, a weird amount of fondness in his voice. King smiles softly at the two of them bickering. They’re like an old married couple.

_Is this how Ram and I will be?_

King starts to get lost in his thoughts, imagining different scenarios between him and Tattoo Boy. He remembers the kiss again and lets himself bask in the feelings that rush over him. He wants this kid so badly. He just wants to see him. They don’t even need to have a discussion, King just needs to see that familiar face again.

“I miss him,” King murmurs. Duen gives him a sad smile.

‘I know, honey,” Duen slips in the name and it makes King feel so warm. “Maybe you need another day?”

And that’s when Bohn loses his damn mind.

“Nope, we’re not doing that. You’ve been hanging out with us for way too long. If you miss him so much,” Bohn starts. He grabs King’s phone that’s still on the table, tapping on it, causing King to go into a panic. Before he can even react, Bohn puts it back on the table, where the phone is dialing Ram’s number on speakerphone. “There you go.” 

Duen’s eyes go wide. King glares at Bohn.

“You have him as a favorite contact?” Bohn smirks.

“You son of a bitch,” King growls, turning back to his phone to hang up, but Ram’s voice fills the room before he can.

“Um. Hi. Did I do something?” Ram sounds super confused. But the sound of him makes King feel anxious and excited all at the same time. He hasn’t talked to him in so long, it’s nice to hear his voice. Despite the feelings going through him right now, King gets a response out.

“Ah, no,” King says nervously, then turns back to Bohn to glare at him again. Bohn grins from ear to ear, Duen just looks at the two of them, trying not to get involved. “I was talking to Bohn, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Ram responds. 

Silence.

“Alrighty,” Bohn says after a few seconds, standing up and grabbing Duen’s arm to pull him out of his own chair. “So, we’re going to go outside to give you guys some time to talk.”

Bohn’s hand goes to Duen’s lower back to lead him out of the front door, where King makes no attempt to stop them. He just stares. Bohn turns back around and points at King.

“Talk! Both of you!” Bohn yells out to the both of them, King in absolute shock. “If I found out you didn’t, you’re getting locked into a room together.”

“Good luck!” Duen exclaims from the hallway.

King blushes a bright red and Bohn is out the door. King sighs.

_Seriously? Where’s the nice boy that held my hand and cried with me?_

Now it’s just him and his phone in the super quiet apartment. Ram is completely silent, not that King expected anything else. King runs his hand through his hair, trying to calm his nerves a little. 

“I’m so sorry,” King says quietly. “I might have talked to Bohn about some stuff, he’s kind of-”

“Did you regret it?” Ram sounds...upset.

King doesn’t even have to ask what he’s talking about.

“What? Where did that come from?” 

There’s a slight pause before Ram speaks again.

“The night that it happened, everything was fine. Even the next day was okay,” he speaks in a low voice. “But we haven’t talked in a long time. Really talked. I barely see you at home, you come home super late all the time. I don’t see you at school. It’s like you’re avoiding me.”

King hurts. He can’t even describe the feeling this gives him. It reminds him of the conversation about Ram’s dad, Ram sounding like he’s near tears. King can’t do it anymore, it’s hurting both of them more than it’s ever going to help them. He gets a rush of confidence.

“Are you at home?”

“Yeah.”

“Give me about five minutes, I’ll be right there, we’ll talk.”

King hangs up without waiting for a response and puts his phone in his pocket. He walks into the hallway and is immediately startled, almost tripping over Duen and Bohn who are sitting across from each other right next to the door.

“Jesus,” King puts his hand on his chest. Bohn and Duen look up at him and watch him stumble over his words a little before he gets something out. “We talked. Actually-”

“We heard,” Bohn says, poking King’s arm from where he’s sitting. “Go get him.”

King doesn’t hesitate, dashing down the hallway, calling out to them as he does. 

“Thank you, guys!”

Bohn and Duen give each other a knowing look.

“They’re going to...mess around, aren’t they?” Duen asks.

“Of course they are, do you even need to ask?” Bohn takes out his phone and opens up his messages to King, turning on the voice-to-text option.

“For the love of God, use protection,” Bohn says in a monotone voice.

Duen cackles.

\------

King’s freaking out. Completely.

Bohn’s text didn’t really help the matter either, making King squeak out of embarrassment and throw his phone on his car’s passenger seat. 

When he goes inside and puts his keys onto the hook by the door, he’s immediately greeted by the sight of Ram sitting on their couch. King hasn’t been able to get a good look at him for about a week and a half. King leans against the wall to take in the sight. He’s so stunningly beautiful, wearing a long sleeve black shirt and some sweatpants. He would look calm and relaxed to anyone who doesn’t know him, but King can tell that he’s not. Ram is leaned over, his elbows on his knees, hands together. He’s staring at the floor in front of him and biting his lip. He only bites his lip when he’s deep in thought and not paying attention. On the table, there’s a new plant sitting there. A cactus. 

_I guess he didn’t hear me come in._

“Hey,” King says, just loud enough that he can alert Ram of his presence and not scare him out of his thoughts. Ram looks up quickly, sitting up and looking at the boy in front of him. He visibly relaxes.

“Hi,” Ram responds. 

King walks over to the couch and kneels on the floor right in front of Ram.

“How have you been?” King asks, just to break the tension a little.

“I’m okay. That’s for you,” Ram mumbles, pointing to the small cactus behind King.

“It’s cute, thank you,” King says.

King thinks about it for a second before reaching out to grab Ram’s hand, running his thumb over the back of it. Ram finally relaxes. When King looks at his eyes, they’re not open and anxious like they were before. They’re closed, like he’s relieved. 

“I think there’s some stuff I should tell you.” King whispers. Ram nods and looks at him. He then motions to the spot on the couch next to him. King sits down on the couch, still holding his hand.

“I needed time to figure some things out,” King decides to get right into it. “I decided that I needed a little bit of distance from you to do that.”

Ram immediately looks hurt.

“No, no,” King quickly tries to fix it. He sighs. “I didn’t even know what I felt that night. I thought maybe it was just because we were getting closer and that I admired you as a friend. I kissed you because I wanted to and I knew it was a bad idea. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything. But I remember when you kissed back, I felt okay. I felt like I didn’t need to worry about anything. I felt so many emotions toward you and I really didn’t know what to do, so I talked to Bohn about it. I needed time to figure out what I was feeling and how I was going to tell you.”

Ram continues to listen to King’s confession, looking right into his eyes. King realizes that he’s rambling and pauses, not sure how to continue. Thankfully, Ram notices.

“What do you feel now?” he questions. King goes through a bunch of responses in his mind before he picks one.

“I really, really like you. A lot. More than a friend.”

Ram nods and King gets super nervous. Surprisingly, he takes over the conversation.

“I’ve had a lot of people tell me that before,” Ram says. “I never had crushes on people, I wasn’t into dating. I thought if someone came around and I liked them, maybe I’d take a chance. And then I met you. You insisted on talking to me even if I didn’t respond.”

King remembers the texting conversations at dinnertime and smiles to himself. Good times. He didn’t think they would ever be friends, but here they are.

“You were different than everyone else. I liked that about you. That night you put the flower in my hair is when I started to figure it out. I was so nervous and my heart was pounding, but I had never felt that before, so I didn’t know what it was. It kept happening, over and over again. Whenever I got a text from you, when we would eat dinner, when we would get close together in bed. When we kissed, everything finally made sense. But you were so drunk that I didn’t know if you actually wanted it or if you just did it. That’s why I pretended not to remember what happened. I know you asked about it, but I thought you were trying to apologize. I didn’t want to lie to you, so that’s when I texted you.”

Ram pauses and sighs, nervously looking down at the floor.

“I like you too,” he mumbles.

King is so relieved that he doesn’t say anything for a full minute. The two of them just sit in comfortable silence.

“I want to be in your life, Ram,” King finally says. He takes his hand and starts running through the dark strands of hair on Ram’s head, the younger man leaning into the affectionate touch and nodding. He continues this until his hand is on Ram’s cheek. “I’ll be your friend, your boyfriend, platonic partner, whatever. Just let me be here for you.”

Ram has a full smile on his face. King pinches his cheek and pulls his hand away.

“You’re so pretty when you smile,” King coos.

“Stop,” Ram says, but his smile gets even wider. “But I want to be your boyfriend.”

King’s brain stops.

“Are you sure?” is all he can get out.

“I am,” Ram responds.

King brings him into a hug and they sit together for a few minutes. When they finally pull away, they look at each other for a second.

“Can I kiss you?” King asks. Ram immediately nods.

King puts his hand on the back of Ram’s neck and pulls him in, their lips finally touching for the second time. It’s slow and soft and everything King could ever wish for. The last time was kind of rough and rushed, but they’re both sober and able to appreciate the beautiful moment for what it is, so they take their time. When they pull away, they both look dazed. King rests his forehead on Ram’s, closing his eyes. 

“So it’s official?” King asks.

Ram nods and leans in again.

That night, the two of them cuddle in bed together, Ram’s head against King’s chest. King makes small patterns on Ram’s back. King’s never felt so good in his life. The man of his dreams in his arms? Perfect.

“Can we do something?” Ram whispers suddenly, pulling King out of his thoughts.

“What do you want to do?” King asks.

Ram suddenly starts moving and King realizes that he’s trying to take off his shirt.

“Wait, what-” King starts to protest, but Ram interrupts.

“That’s not what I...” he looks away, embarrassed. “Just take yours off and lay down.”

“Um, okay,” King stutters a little, but does what he’s told, sitting up to take his shirt off and toss it on the floor. Ram takes off his sweatshirt and King quickly discovers that he has tattoos on his torso too. He traces them with his finger, Ram watching.

“I didn’t know you had these,” King says.

“Mmhm,” Ram hums. He curls up against him and rests his head in the crook of King’s neck, kissing his neck once and then relaxing. King’s grateful that this didn’t go further. Tonight, the two of them just need to feel close to each other and get used to the new feelings that they have.

“I missed you,” Ram murmurs into King’s neck. King wraps his arms around the body attached to him, butterflies in his stomach at the words.

“I missed you too.”

_I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here._

King kisses the top of his head. As Ram falls asleep, King smoothly takes his phone off of the nightstand, taking a photo of the two of them and sending it to Bohn.

**Kingy: IMG_3984**

**Kingy: thank you <3**

King tosses his phone to the side and puts his arm around Ram again. Then he realizes something and his eyes go wide.

The two of them aren’t wearing shirts.

He just sent a photo to Bohn.

_Shit, shit, shit-_

-

Bohn and Duen are cuddling in bed together as well, both on their phones when Bohn’s phone buzzes in his hand. Then he tenses up.

“What’s wrong?” Duen asks, looking up at him. Bohn stares at the wall in front of them. 

“Good news, King just texted me to tell me that everything went well. Not so great news, he sent me this and I don’t think he meant to,” he responds, turning his phone at an angle so that Duen can see it. Duen blushes and giggles.

“Good for them,” he continues to laugh.

"No, not good for them! I was perfectly happy not knowing about it," Bohn groans. He starts typing.

**cinnabohn: king**

**cinnabohn: king noooo**

**cinnabohn: he’s a baby**

**cinnabohn: i was joking about using protection**

**cinnabohn: kind of**

**kingy: WE DIDN’T**

Another photo comes in of their legs, both of them are wearing pants.

**kingy: PANTS ARE ON, THEY NEVER CAME OFF**

**cinnabohn: they don’t have to come off, duen and i kind of figured that out**

**kingy: BOHN I SWEAR TO GOD**

———

Ram wakes up to King furiously typing on his phone.

"You okay?" Ram asks, concerned.

Long, drawn out buzzing. A phone call. King gets up.

"I'll be back," King says, irritation in his voice. "If Duen or Bohn text you, don't answer it."

Ram is still confused, but he nods, watching King leave the room. Ram picks up his phone, finding a text from Duen.

**duenana: soooooooo how was it?**

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: cookys_eyebrows
> 
> IG: litebrite_21


End file.
